The present invention relates to a system for attaching a dental prosthesis to a dental implant.
Systems of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known systems are designed so that when a dental prosthesis is attached to a dental implant, it cannot be easily removed from the implant in the event any problems with the dental prosthesis or surrounding area of a patient's mouth. It is necessary to destroy an existing prothesis and to install a new one. In other instances the removal is possible, by can be done only by a dentist. Also, easy hygienic maintenance of the prosthesis and implant or tooth abutment is not possible.